


Control

by Babyshark35



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Canon Divergent, Light Bondage, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 00:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18679963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babyshark35/pseuds/Babyshark35
Summary: Alex get his hands on some of the pollen that blocks the aliens’ powers. The bondage fic that nobody asked for, but everyone (ok me) secretly wanted.





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> This fic assumes that the last scene with Michael and Maria never happened, nor Max bringing back Rosa from the dead. Michael and Alex talked after the events with Noah and Caulfield and are a somewhat functional couple (this is Michael and Alex we are talking about...).

There have been a lot of things in Alex’s life that he was unable to control: his mother leaving, his father’s abuse, Kyle’s bullying in high school, and Michael. Pretty much everything to do with Michael had always been out of his control. How Alex fell for him, that day in the shed, his deep-rooted fear of his father making him walk away from Michael over and over, their cosmic love, Caulfield, and the gravitational pull that always seemed to bring them back together. After Caulfield, Alex wasn’t sure if things could ever be ok between them, after everything his father had done, but they talked that morning after Noah and decided they owed it to each other and the universe to make a go at it. Finally, after everything, they were in an actual relationship and living together at the cabin.

Michael was and had always been a force to be reckoned with. He wore his heart on his sleeve and sometimes, despite his attempts at self-restraint, he would lose control of his powers. There had been many an exploding lightbulb or broken coffee mug during an argument between them. Nothing major, just the normal day to day spats that all couples have.

This particular morning, Michael and Alex had been arguing about going over to Isobel’s for movie night that evening. Alex had told Isobel they would come, but Michael didn’t want to go. He was still pissed at Max for healing his hand without his consent and as much as Michael was relieved to be out of pain, he still felt violated by Max. After a few shattered plates and Michael being brutally honest with Alex about how he was feeling, Alex had agreed to call Isobel and cancel. Instead they decided to stay in at the cabin for their own date night, which would inevitably includes lots and lots of sex.

There had always been something that Alex had wanted to try in the bedroom, but with Michael having the abilities he had, it proved difficult to accomplish. Alex turned to Liz for help. After Noah, she had managed to synthesize more of the pollen that inhibited the aliens’ powers. Alex had asked her for some and Liz was a bit hesitant to comply, but she trusted Alex and knew he would never use it maliciously. After Alex awkwardly explained why he wanted it, she laughed and handed it over, on the one condition he tell her how everything turned out. 

Alex had been thinking about this for a while and had already ordered other items needed for his plan to come to fruition. Now that he had the most important item, the pollen, he was ready. Now all he needed was to explain it all to Michael and get him to agree to it. 

Michael had come home that evening from the junkyard, exhausted from a long day of work. After they had eaten dinner, Alex encouraged Michael to take a long, hot shower. While he did so, Alex prepped the bedroom. He lit a few candles, dimmed the lights and stripped down to his black boxer briefs. He had kept his prosthetic on because he figured he would need to be able to move around the bed for what he had planned. While he waited for Michael to finish showering, he sat, leaning back on his hands, at end of the bed facing the bathroom door, heart pounding furiously against his chest. He wasn’t sure how Michael was going to react to what he had in mind for the evening.

Michael exited the bathroom, curls dripping wet and a towel wrapped shameless low around his hips. His eyes narrowed lustfully at the scene before him. 

“Well, what do we have here?” Michael practically purred. “All of this for me?”

Alex nodded seductively and stood. Grabbing Michael’s hands and pulling him to sit by Alex on the bed.

“Michael, there is something I want to try and I want you to hear me out before you say anything.” 

“Ok...” Michael replied, slightly hesitant. 

Alex reached into the drawer of the night stand and pulled out the vial of pollen. Michael immediately stiffened at the sight. 

“Don’t panic, just hear me out.” 

Michael nodded, still unsure where this was going. 

“There is something that I have always wanted to try in the bedroom,” Alex paused, contemplating his next words carefully. “For a long time, I felt like my life was out of my control. You know it has taken a lot to get me where I am...where we are now. I finally feel comfortable in my own skin and you and I are in a good place, despite everything that’s happened. Even so, I sometimes still feel powerless. To my fears, to my emotions, to you. I want to feel like I’m in control and the easiest way I can think of to get that control is with this...”

Alex reached down under the bed and pulled out the basket he had placed there and handed it to Michael. He watched Alex for a moment before turning his eyes to the basket in his lap. His eyes widened at the contents: several ropes, a pair of handcuffs, and a blindfold. His eyes shot quickly to Alex, who had since lost a bit of the confidence he had mustered, worried at the way Michael would react. 

Michael swallowed hard before speaking, “So all of this, you want to use on me? And the pollen? So I can’t use my powers to get out?”

Alex nodded, almost expecting the windows in the room to blow out with Michael’s reaction. 

Michael surprised him and laughed, “Well Private, I definitely wasn’t expecting this.”

“So you’d really be ok with it?” Alex asked. He wanted to make sure Michael was 100% on board. 

“I love you, Alex. I trust you. If this is what you want, what you need, then I’m here for it, for you,” Michael replied confidently. He grabbed the bottle of pollen from Alex, opened it, took a deep breath inhaling some of the contents, then placed it on the night stand. Then his voice dropped low into his sultry, cowboy drawl, “Just make sure you make it worth my while.”

Alex smiled devilishly before taking the basket from Michael’s hands and placing it on the night stand. He pulled Michael in for a hard kiss, shoving his tongue deftly into Michael’s mouth. Michael returned the kiss with equal fierceness before Alex pulled away suddenly and put his lips close to Michael’s ear. His voice quiet, but with a commanding edge that sent shivers down Michael’s spine and straight to his cock, Alex whispered, “Get on your back.”

Michael complied immediately. He dropped his towel to the floor and laid back, maneuvering himself to the center of the bed. Alex slowly looked Michael up and down, taking in his beautiful, naked body, while Michael closed his eyes and licked his lips in anticipation. 

Alex climbed on the bed and straddled Michael, dragging his hands slowly down Michael’s chest, over his stomach and down either side of Michael’s hips. The sensation sent another shiver down Michael’s spine, as he arched his back in appreciation of the contact. Michael opened his eyes, looking lustfully at Alex, as he reached his hands to Alex’s face, trying to pull him in for a kiss. Alex grabbed Michael’s arms and gently placed them on the bed on either side of Michael. Alex whispered again, “Eyes closed, unless I say you can open them and no touching.”

Michael scoffed softly before closing his eyes, his hands clenched in fists at his sides. Alex smiled to himself, his heart filled with so much love for the man below him, that Michael would trust him so intimately. 

Alex climbed off of Michael to stand at the side of the bed. Michael moaned at the loss of contact but remained still. Alex grabbed a piece of rope from the basket, tying it firmly around Michael’s left wrist. He hesitated for a moment, as this was Michael’s formerly injured hand. He sat on the bed and placed a hand to Michael’s cheek. “Look at me, Michael.” 

Michael turned to face him, eyes wide. “If something hurts, you need to tell me,” as he motioned to Michael’s left hand, “or if something is too much, you need to tell me to stop.” Michael nodded, but did not speak. “Good. Close your eyes.”

Alex pulled Michael’s left wrist up to the headboard and tied it firmly to the post of the bed. He walked around to Michael’s right side and repeated the motion. Now Michael’s arms were pulled high above his head, his body stretched, accentuating his erect cock. Alex took a shaky breath, confidence and control waning a bit at the sight before him. 

“God, you are so beautiful,” he whispered, running his hand from Michael’s wrist, slowly down his arm to his shoulder, then he ran the pad of his thumb softly over Michael’s bottom lip, before pulling away.

Michael hissed at the touch, then moaned again as Alex’s hand left him, his arms pulling in his restraints. “Please keep touching me,” Michael begged. 

Alex tsked at his request. “I’ll touch you when I want to touch you,” Alex purred. 

Michael grunted in disapproval, tugging again on the ropes in pleasant frustration. 

Alex grabbed another two ropes from the basket. As he tied one to Michael’s left ankle, Michael tensed. Alex noticed the change in Michael immediately and paused. “Too much?” Alex asked. 

Michael nodded, his closed eyes squeezing uncomfortably tight. Alex untied the rope on Michael’s ankle, rubbed gently where the rope had been and then kissed it. He then sat next to Michael on the bed, kissing him softly on the lips until Michael relaxed. 

Alex stood and removed his boxers before settling himself straddled across Michael’s thighs. He reached out to Michael’s face, pulling him into a deep kiss, which Michael happily reciprocated, pulling himself up as much as he could in his position, attempting to return the kiss just as fiercely. Alex pulled away and tilted Michael’s chin up, before he ran his tongue slowly down his throat to his collar bone. Michael arched and hissed at the sensation. Alex then placed soft, slow kisses down Michael’s chest to his left nipple, taking the nub in between his teeth and gently biting.

“Fuck, Alex,” Michael panted, struggling to keep his breath steady. 

“Not yet,” Alex cooed. 

Alex worked his way down Michael’s chest, alternating between soft kisses and gentle drags of his tongue, until he reached Michael’s hip bone. Michael’s cock twitched at the sudden closeness. Alex smirked and then moved, settling himself between Michael’s thighs. He ran both hands up and down Michael’s thighs slowly, gentle massaging the muscles as he went. Michael was shaking with anticipation at this point, to which Alex happily obliged him, taking Michael’s cock quickly into his mouth, then working him slowly with his tongue.

“Fuuuckk,” Michael hissed. “Jesus, Alex I want to touch you.” Alex pulled away and Michael all but sobbed. 

“No touching, but you can watch,” Alex whispered, his warm breath on Michael’s cock causing Michael to shiver. 

Michael’s eyes flew open and he looked down at Alex as he took Michael into his mouth again, sucking hard and slow, then working his tongue expertly around the head of his cock. Alex pulled away after a few moments, much to Michael’s dismay, but he didn’t want Michael to come yet. 

Alex pulled himself back across Michael’s hips, his own cock achingly hard, as he leaned down to whisper in Michael’s ear. 

“What do you want?” Alex asked him. 

“I want to touch you.”

“No can do. Not yet. What else do you want?”

“I want you to ride me.”

“Now that I can do. Close your eyes.” 

Michael reluctantly obeyed, as Alex reached over to the night stand for lube and a condom. He rolled the condom down Michael’s cock and applied a generous amount of lube. He then lubed up his own fingers before reaching around to work himself open. 

“Open your eyes, Michael.” 

Michael did as he was told and gasped at the sight before him, almost coming without even being touched. He licked his lips and pulled on his ropes as Alex fingered himself. As soon as Alex was ready, he moved himself over Michael and took in his length quickly and fully. Both Alex and Michael groaned loudly in unison at the sudden entry. Alex worked his hips up and down, slowly fucking himself on Michael. Alex used his left hand on Michael’s thigh to steady himself and wrapped his right hand around his own cock, slowly stroking himself in tempo as he rode Michael. 

“Jesus fucking christ, Alex. Please. Please let me touch you,” Michael begged. 

Michael begging for him just made Alex that much harder. After a few more thrusts, he finally relented, relinquishing control. Still keeping Michael inside him, he reached up to untie Michael’s left wrist. As soon as it was free, Michael wrapped his hand around the back of Alex’s neck pulling him into a desperate kiss. Alex struggled to kiss him back with the same fever, as he untied Michael’s right wrist. When both of Michael’s arms were free, he adeptly grabbed Alex by the hips, keeping them flush together and flipped them over so that Alex was flat on his back. Alex practically screamed in ecstasy as Michael started slamming into him. Michael grabbed both of Alex’s wrists in his left hand and held them firmly above his head, while wrapping his right hand around Alex’s cock. He worked them both together, hard and fast until they both came, Alex first, then Michael immediately after. Still inside him, Michael collapsed on top of Alex, as Alex wrapped his arms around Michael tightly. They both laid there, panting in their embrace, until their breathing slowed. Michael gently pulled out, removing and tying off the condom, tossing it aside, before returning to Alex’s arms, head on Alex’s chest.

“Jesus, Alex. That was intense.”

“Too intense?” Alex asked quietly, afraid of the answer. 

“No, just right...sorry that I freaked out there for a minute, though.”

“Don’t be sorry. I told you to tell me if it was too much. I was asking a lot of you.”

“You weren’t. It wasn’t you. I trust you, you know I do, it’s just...”

“What? You know you can tell me anything.”

Michael lifted his head to look Alex in the eyes. 

“I guess...I just needed to have a little control myself. Not being able to use my powers and the thought of not being able to move at all, arms and legs, really freaked me out.”

“Oh God, Michael. I’m so sorry,” Alex whispered, as tears immediately sprung to his eyes. 

“Hey, Alex, no. You could tell, even without me saying anything and you stopped, kissed me and made me feel safe. I had a fantastic fucking time. Honestly. I love you so much.”

Alex searched Michael’s eyes for any evidence of hesitation. Finding none, he nodded. Michael smiled, kissed Alex sweetly on the lips before getting up to get a towel to wipe them up and blowing out the candles. Michael then gently removed Alex’s prosthetic before crawling into bed, pulling Alex’s back firmly against his chest and wrapping his arms around him. Alex wrapped his arms around Michael’s, linking their fingers together. He pulled their joined hands to his lips and gently kissed the rope indents on each of Michael’s wrists.

“I love you, Michael, and thank you for tonight.” 

Michael nodded against his back and placed a soft kiss to Alex’s shoulder.

“Anytime,” Michael whispered, before they both fell asleep.


End file.
